A Change for the Best
by Fire Phoniex Serenity
Summary: On the way to her grandfathers something strange happenes. Kagome has found that her life will be forever changed. Can any good come out of this nightmare?
1. Default Chapter

A Change for the Best  
  
I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Note~ this is the second fic that I have made so I hope you like it. Also Kagome's Father is alive and they don't live near her grandfather. Her grandfather lives in another town.   
  
Chapter 1~ My Life  
  
Kagome was a young teenage girl in high school. She had all of her life ahead of her. She was popular, kind, also not that bad of a looker. Who would have knew that to even the nicest of people, bad things could happen.  
  
In one day, in one second, Kagome's life was changed forever.   
  
It was a sunny, bright, glorious Friday. Kagome and her family were driving down the road. This Friday was a special one for the family. They were going to see their grandfather. It had been 2 months since their last visit.   
  
"Hey Mom can we stop off at a gas station I have to go to the bathroom?"   
  
Kagome, like all other teenagers really didn't listen to their parent's advice. About 20 miles back her mother told her to go to the bathroom. Kagome kept on stating that she wasn't going to have to go anytime soon.  
  
"Sure honey."  
  
Luckily enough for the group there was a gas station just up ahead.   
  
Once the car stopped Kagome made a mad dash to the bathroom. Even if she didn't know where it was. She was determined get there.   
  
Back at the car the family sat in silence waiting on the young woman in the bathroom.  
  
"Honey is it going to rain?" Said Kagome's mother.   
  
"How odd, it was just a minute ago clear." Kagome's dad stated while looking at the sky.  
  
"Well than Kagome better hurry. It looks like it is going to be a bad storm."  
  
Kagome left the bathroom feeling refreshed. Once in the car the family than set out again. As if on cue the clouds begin to open up. It was a torrential down poor. The storm acted as if it was upset at this world. The rain didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.  
  
The thunder and lightening was furious, and loud. The lights from the lightening flew across the sky. As if it was riding the waves of the clouds looking for a place to strike.   
  
"Honey do you think that we will make it?"   
  
Kagome's mom was as you say a worrier. She was always scared when Kagome was late walking home. Kagome always thought that if she was too late getting home that her mom might call the cops.   
  
In the car Souta could be heard counting after every thunderous boom.   
  
"It sounds like it is getting closer." Souta said with a mischievous smile painted on his face.  
  
Souta was always trying to scare, bother, or even embarrassed Kagome.   
  
"Shut up Souta!" Kagome said with hell burning in her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Kagome is yelling at me again!" No matter how many times Kagome tried to keep her temper at bay, it always got the best of her.   
  
No matter how hard the rain was pouring it seemed as if it was getting worse. The storm was determined to pour until it was empty of all it's furry.   
  
Than in an amazing flash the lighting came down in front of the speeding car inches from impact.   
  
"Honey on my god that was close." Kagome's mom was so frightened that her nails where firmly dug into the handle to the car door.  
  
Again the flash came and barley missed the vehicle this time it wasn't in front of them, it was to the passenger side. It was as if the god of lightening himself was trying to hit the car.   
  
It was only a matter of time before this unnatural lightening and storm was going to do them in.   
  
'What is going on? Why is this storm like this? Are we just target practice?' Kagome desperately thought.  
  
As if she was searching to find where the lightening will come from next. Kagome looked through the window up to the skies.  
  
With horror written all over her delicate little face Kagome saw it coming, the very thing that was after them. With no time to react, with no time to say anything, only enough time to watch the bolt of electricity come crashing down on top of them.  
  
All that could be heard was screams of pain and horror coming from the car. In a blink of an eye the car was gone along with all of its passengers inside. The clouds were gone, the rain stopped, and the lightening not even visible. It was as if nothing ever had happened. There was no water on the street not even a puddle let alone a drop of water, to show for the unnatural foramina. All that was remaining was a scorcher mark of black, in the outline of the car that once was there.  
  
'My head hurts so badly. Am I dead? I must be dead, after what had happened.' Kagome slowly sat up and took her time to stop the ringing in her head. With the painful sound gone, she slowly opened her eyes to look at her surroundings. 'Where am I?'   
  
No longer was she in the car with her parents, or on the black road heading to her grandfathers. She was in a forest. That was the only sane conclusion that she could muster. 'What had happened? For some reason I can't remember a thing. I know something bad had happened, but, what?'   
  
Reaching deep into the crevasses of her mind, she searched for the answers that would tell her why she was here. As if she had found the right door leading to the answer she looked in.   
  
With her eyes wide in shook it came back to her in a flash like the event was in fast forward she re lived it all. The rain that wouldn't stop. The loud thunder that threatened to drive her insane. The painful screams. Than the lonely darkness that she had felt herself wandering through not to long ago. Than to the very present situation at hand.   
  
A agony, a despair, and a loss went through her frame. Her body couldn't take this much agony that it gave way. She collapsed to the ground in a fit of tears. It was as if her whole world had come crashing down around her. She was alone and lost. Something a child would feel when they turned to find their mother had walked off. Wandering the store worried that she had left them.  
  
"Hey why are you crying?" Asked a young girl around her age. Kagome's vision was all a blur from the crying, but she could make out a little of what this kind stranger look like. All that she could make out was that she had a sword at her side and a black strange outfit.  
  
Along with this was an odd looking boomerang strapped to her back, a boomerang that was overly sized. Kagome in an attempt to clear her vision rubbed her eyes.   
  
"What's your name?" Said the kind girl with her black hair placed in a ponytail on top of her head.   
  
Author's note: Well I think that all of you have a clear enough of a guess to who this mysterious girl is. Well I hope that you like what I have so far. Please review! So I know if anyone wants me to make any more chapters. Please I am begging you review! Man do I sound desperate. Hummmmm.....oh well. Ta Ta for now! 


	2. A new friend and a big problem

Chapter 2  
  
A change for the best.  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters you could say that I am only borrowing them for a little while.  
  
"My name is Kagome." The way that I said that must have been wrong or even a little strange by the way this new person was staring at me. "Is something wrong?" That time it got her attention. "Oh nothing its just....that you look like you are in pain. But that could just be me after all I don't know you." Right than and there her words hit me like a stone being drooped from a 16 story building. I was in pain my entire world in 5 minutes had just been turned upside down, thrown over a cliff, and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I only prayed to god that this was all a very bad dream that I was about to wake up from. But apart of me was screaming that the fates had dealt me the correct card. A card that will send me down a road of many problems.  
  
"How about you come with me to my village it is just up this cliff. Also there is a good warm meal. And a nice bed." Her voice was that of pure kindness. "I never got your name." Said Kagome. "Oh my bad I seem to always forget that part in a conversation. It's Sango."  
  
About ten hours later we had came up to this fortress not a village. I seriously doubted that she knew the difference. But if that is what she called a village I don't even want to know what a palace looked like in her eyes. When you first come up to her "village" there was tall walls made of wood like a fortresses surrounding protective walls. (Sorry right now the name of the dang walls has slipped me oh well....) At the top there must be a walkway because of the guards trotting back and forth. Either that or they were floating and I was really dreaming.  
  
There was a huge gate that was over whelming at first but soon my eyes got use to it. To each end of the fortified walls were watchtowers. Or so they seemed. "Welcome back Lady Sango! Open the gates" came a very rugged voice from one of the watchtowers. "Lady Sango?" What in the heck she never told me that she was royalty I don't know how to act around royalty. "Oh woops I left that out again didn't I? Well yes I am the daughter of a great line of Demon Exterminators. My brother is the next in line to take over after my father. But he is to young so I am going to have to take over until he is older. It's not so bad. Just so you know our entire village are trained warriors. We have to be."  
  
I didn't want to sound rude so I kept my mouth shut like my mother taught me. But all of this sounded like a cheesy little warrior movie. You know the kind in black and white. Good vs. Evil kind of stuff. But yet I went with it. "Wow that sounds like hell." To make things worse a horn could be heard from out of nowhere. "Something wrong?" I said knowing how childish I sounded.  
  
"Our scouts are under attack. And the thing that attacked them is coming this way." I know that now was not the time to be afraid but at that time and moment of not knowing what was going to happen I was scared out of my mind. A loud thump could be heard at the gate. Than a scream as the once large wood gate had been cut down like when a knife cuts a pickle.  
  
Author's note: Well I think this wasn't the best of my work. But I have been having a tuff time. Sorry I have been so busy with my schoolwork and sports. Also parents. But there you go be truthful. I hope that you like the well-placed cliff. Yah right well thanks for reading. 


End file.
